


New Boss?

by Tasyfa



Series: Who You Callin' a Girl? [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Ladiesofrnmweek2019, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Michelle didn't expect a certain applicant for the job opening in the Sheriff's Department.





	New Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: August 18 - Supporting Ladies Appreciation Day
> 
> Creative Prompt: Moms & Sisters
> 
> ***
> 
> This double drabble from the Sheriff's perspective could be considered a teaser for Headlight Morning Glow, the post S01 fic I'm working on. It's set in that universe.  
~ Tas

Michelle Valenti watched people. Constantly. It was part of what made her a good cop - and a good mom. 

As a rookie, she hadn't yet grasped the concept of transferable skills. She'd been brash, ballsy, disinclined to listen to authority. Like a lot of angry twentysomethings. Her attitude had slowly evolved over time. 

Now, as a widow in a position of civic power with a family legacy to live up to, and a mother to a grown son finding success in his own prestigious career, that concept had become bone-deep knowledge; so ingrained that she automatically evaluated people against what she thought they might be capable of doing. No matter where they'd learned something. And Alex Manes confused her. 

His military skills were unquestionably valuable to a police force, even before his extensive experience in cyber security was factored in. He was fully qualified. Overqualified, some would say, and Michelle would probably have to justify hiring him. 

However, something nagged at her. Yes, Alex could do the job. Easily. His prosthetic leg had zero impact on his ability to sit at a desk in the Sheriff's Department and type. But why did he want it? 

What was Alex Manes hiding?

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like; same username. My ask box is open!
> 
> And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time (and pretty near everywhere else, too).  
~ Tas


End file.
